Can't Escape You
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Natasha can't stand seeing Bobbi with Clint and decides to take a mission to Budapest to escape. Clint is called in as backup, and after, they finally find the time to talk. "I can't give you what Bobbi can. A normal relationship-" She took a long drink and what came next, Clint had to lean in close to hear- "a-a family. That choice was taken from me a long time ago"


Disclaimer- Don't own Clint or Natasha.

A/N- My take on what happened in Budapest.

Summary-Natasha can't stand to see Clint and Bobbi together anymore so she accepts a solo mission to Budapest. Clint is sent in for backup, which leads them to both come clean about what they're feeling.

Excerpt-

_Natasha shook her head, "I can't give you what Bobbi can. A normal relationship-" She took a long drink and what came next, Clint had to lean in close to hear- "a-a family. That choice was taken from me a long time ago"_

Stop the fucking presses.

Natasha Romanoff, the Red Room's greatest success, had a crush. Okay, it was more than a fucking crush, but Natasha refused to think any more into the subject. Too bad it took seeing Clint in another woman's arms to make her understand what she was feeling.

Clint had landed himself a new recruit, Bobbi something, and the girl drove Natasha up the wall. Bobbi and Clint did everything together. She went with him to the range, laughed at everything he said in the mess hall, and sat next to him during their hours of briefings from Coulson and Fury. And the worst part about it was that Bobbi was actually nice. It made Natasha's blood boil. She couldn't even hate the girl.

And it seemed that Bobbi also had a thing for Clint's arms, because every time she saw the pair together, Bobbi was holding on to his upper bicep like it was her lifeline. It made Natasha's body cringe every time she saw the two sparring in the gym. That used to be something her and Clint did, but now she'd lost him to Bobbi.

Lost him... What an odd thought that Natasha inwardly groaned at. It wasn't like she ever had him to begin with. Clint was her friend- her first real friend. After days of watching Clint and Bobbi outrageously flirt with each other- and walking in on them getting hot and heavy in Clint's quarters- Natasha asked Fury to end her and Clint's partnership. An hour later, she was on her way to Budapest for her first mission without Clint. She didn't say goodbye- didn't bother telling him why she asked to end their partnership.

But Budapest changed everything.

Natasha had gone to escape from Clint, but after months of undercover work, Natasha ended up being double crossed and turned over to Hydra. Fury sent Clint. Natasha had been furious. She was fine; she didn't need him to save her. The two of them ended up in a nasty screaming match that led Natasha to flee before he could stop her.

He found her two hours later sitting at a run-down bar on the outskirts of town. He didn't say anything, instead just sat next to her in silence. After forty minutes of silence and after Natasha turned down yet another drink from a drunken Hungarian, Clint spoke.

"I'm sorry"

Natasha frowned. "Care to elaborate, Barton?"

Clint sighed and leaned back in his chair, "About Bobbi. I didn't mean to.. I don't.." He took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to hurt you. To make you feel like you had to leave the continent to escape me"

"I left for the mission, not you, Clint" She spat his name at him.

"Natasha…"

"Barton, you don't need to do this"

"I don't know what you want from me, Natasha. I-I.." Natasha realized he was drunk. He must have finished the vodka they had in the safe house before following her, "The first time I saw you, I, well, I knew I couldn't follow through with my orders. I saw so much of myself in you. Someone who was never allowed to have a childhood, a home.. A family.

"When I brought you in, Coulson thought I was crazy, he claimed I had fallen for you. Think he was right'

"What-" He held up his hand silencing her.

"Please, let me finish. You were only 16 when I brought you in, far too young for me. But I couldn't keep away from you. And then Fury made us partners, and you started to let me in. We got closer, it became harder and harder to watch you flirt with marks and throw your body at men every night. I know it's for the job, I do, but I hate it"

Clint took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Natasha recognized this as one of nervous habits, "I'm not proud of it, but I wanted to see if I could make you jealous. Bobbi is a great girl, but, god, this is so stupid-she isn't you, okay. I fucked up. I didn't mean to push you away like I did"

His grip tightened on his beer bottle. His eyes found hers, "My plan worked out too well. You fucking left the country to get away from me"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Clint"

"I realized how stupid and selfish I was. Trying to hurt you to make a point. Please, come home with me"

Natasha met his eyes. "Look, Clint, I don't do this" she pointed frantically between them, "I don't know how. I've been told my whole life to never let anyone get close enough to hurt me"

"Tasha, just because you let someone in, doesn't mean they're going to hurt you"

Natasha shook her head, "I can't give you what Bobbi can. A normal relationship-" She took a long drink and what came next, Clint had to lean in close to hear- "a-a family. That choice was taken from me a long time ago"

He didn't say anything. He couldn't find the words to respond; instead he placed his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I just want you, Natasha"

"God, you're so stupid, Barton! We have no future. Nothing! There's no home with a white picket fence with a few red headed kids running around in our future. I've got to much red in my ledger, you know that. Why won't you just admit it? You can't fix me"

She was angry, and a few tears had escaped. She wiped them away quickly. Didn't he see that she was a lost cause? She didn't deserve him.

"Hey," Clint sighed and pulled her into his arms, "You don't need fixing, Nat. You're the only family I need"

He ran a hand up and down her back. How could he put into words that he understood how the Red Room had taken away her choice for a family? How they injected her with a serum that left her barren. It wasn't like either of them wanted children; they didn't have the lifestyle that allowed children. But since the choice had been taken out of Natasha's hands, it made him feel helpless.

"I'm not asking for an army of red-haired master assassins, all I'm asking for is you"

She nodded, pulling away from him. She was silent for a few more minutes, and Clint didn't bother breaking it. He knew she'd speak when she was ready.

"You want us to give this-" she was pointing between them again, "a real try"

"Yup," he gave her a small smile.

"Like dating?"

"Like you wear a dress, I wear a suit-" She huffed, "Hey! I own a suit. And we go to a nice dinner, maybe that Italian place Coulson won't stop talking about. And we talk about what we like, what we don't like-"

She laughed, "I know what a date is, Clint"

And before Clint knew what she was doing she leaned over and kissed him.

"Take me home, Clint"

He nodded and led her out of the bar, hands clasped together. Four hours later, Coulson met them at the airstrip. Clint was sure he was going to get a long talking over the massive hickey Natasha managed to leave on his neck. Coulson rolled his eyes at the pair and muttered something about owing Fury $50. Natasha fell asleep with her hand resting on his thigh, and he caught Coulson staring at him as he placed his own hand over hers, "Something on your mind, sir?"

"I take it the mission was a success?" Clint knew he wasn't talking about rescuing Natasha from Hydra.

"Yes, sir"

"Don't hurt her, Clint"

Clint could barely contain his eye roll. Since when was Coulson acting fatherly towards Natasha?

"Phil, she can kill me in ten different ways using only her pinky, do you really think I could hurt her?" Coulson crossed his arms of his chest and put his pen down, "You know I won't hurt her, Phil. Never."

Coulson gave him a small smile and went back to his paperwork. Clint didn't notice Natasha smile. He interlocked their fingers and closed his eyes. It was the best sleep he'd ever gotten.

~ Fin

I'd love if you'd leave me a review!


End file.
